My best friend
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Ross lynch was a normal boy with a happy life but one day everything changes. He loses a person that ment everything to him. He never believed in friendship again. That was until he meets someone else. Will he consider this person as his best friend? Will he forget his best friend he said he'll never forget? Will he believe in friend ship again? Or will he stay miserable?
1. Chapter 1

Ross lynch was a normal boy with a happy life but one day everything changes. He loses a person that ment everything to him. He never believed in friendship again. That was until he meets someone else. Will he consider this person as his best friend? Will he forget his best friend he said he'll never forget? Will he believe in friend ship again? Or will he stay miserable? Ross's POV "Hey Melanie." I said and smiled. She turned around with teary eyes and smiled. "Hey Ross." She said. I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. She just closed her big beautiful eyes. "Can we meet after school at the park?" She asked. "Yea sure." I said still worried. She nodded and left. What was that about? She's never like that! She's always happy and excited and amazing! Yea I do have feelings for her. She's the only girl I call best friend. The rest of the day at school went by fast. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. I need to know what's wrong with my best friend. At the park I was around the park and saw a girl leaning her back on a tree watching the beach water. I walked up to the girl and saw my best friend Melanie. She smiled. I smiled. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked. Her beautify smile disappeared. "Ross I..." I looked at her. Her eyes started to water again. My heart stopped. "Ross I have...cancer." She said and started to cry. My heart broke into million of pieces. This can't be happening. How can this be happening? "What?" I said. "But-" she cut me off. "Ross it just happened. Can we not argue and just spend these last phew days together?" She asked looking into my eyes. I nodded. My eyes watering. She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Don't let me go." She whispered in my ear. I pulled her closer and nodded. I felt her smile. The last few weeks we skipped school and always spend days together. No one can separate us. "Melanie you the greatest best friend I can ever ask for. I will never let you go." I said and smiled. She smiled but then her smile left. "Ross the day I'm gonna die your gonna have to let me...go." I shook my head. "No. I can't and I won't. Your my best friend and only you." She put her hand on my shoulder. "At some point your gonna have to let me go." She said and smiled. Even though she was getting paler and paler she was still beautiful. "Melanie I can't let you go." I said. "Before I go. Can we go to the beach?" She asked and smiled. "Anything for you Mel's." I said and smiled. She smiled. We held hands and started walking to the beach. Her eyes shinning in the sky. We finally got to the beach and stood there. She looked at me. "I love you Ross." She said and smiled. "I love you to Melanie." I said and smiled. I wondered what she ment by "love". Did she mean best friend? Like a brother? Something? She smiled. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged be back. The rest of the day we walked in the beach, laughed, singed and danced. Finally at the end of the day we sat down on a mountain high from the water and watched the sun set. "Ross this is beautiful." She said and smiled looking at the sun. "Just like you." I said and looked at her and smiled. "This isn't a romance movie Romeo." She said and laughed. I winked at her and laughed to. She put her head on my shoulder and held my hand. I held her hand back. A few minutes past. Before she goes...I'm gonna tell her how I feel. "Melanie?" I said. She didn't respond. I laughed and looked at her. "Melanie? Wakey! Wakey!" I said and smiled. I felt her let go of my hand and got lose. I looked at her hand and saw it. "Melanie!" I sat and sat in a way to face her but when I did her whole body was about to fall but I caught her. "Melanie!" I said and held her to me. Her lips were pale. Her hair fell into her face and she was lose. "Melanie please no! You can't go!" I said shaking her. I started to cry. I took her hair out of her face. She looked so calm. Why is that happening! I felt my anger and sadness rise up. "Melanie!" "AHH!" I yelled and woke up. I sat up quick and started to cough. I liked around and saw my clock. 3 in the morning. I turned and saw a picture frame with 5 little pictures on it. One was of me kissing Melanie on the cheek. The second one of her kissing me on the cheek. The third one was us making silly faces. And the forth was us making a heart and last the fifth one was us smiling sitting next to each other and on the bottom it saying "Best friends". Why did she have to die? What did she ever do wrong? She was an amazing person and was always healthy. It should've been me instead of her. I'll never call another person best friend. No matter what. People think I'm weird now because I don't talk to people any more. I know Melanie is still here. But I don't know why. Every once in a while I see her. She looks pale but still beautiful as ever. I don't care what people think. I love her and always will and will never let her go. Never. Hey guys!(: ok so I'm writing a fanfic but it's about raura so don't worry. Laura will come in the next chapter I just needed you guys to read this one to understand. Anyway tell me what you think! Any predictions maybe?(: Review!(: 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you guys for the reviews it meant a lot!(: hope you like this chapter(: ok I'll stop talking now!cx or should I say writing now!xD no bad joke? Ok..anyway enjoy! :D_**

Ross's POV

I was walking to school thinking about Melanie and our memories together. I miss her so much. I finally got to school and went inside and went to my locker. Then my friend Calum came up to me.

"Hey bro." He said and we did our hand shake.

"Hey." I said.

"I know you miss Melanie dude but it's time to let her go." He said in a serious tone and believe me calum is always jumpy, happy all the time. I shook my head.

"No. I'll never let her go." I said.

Laura's POV

"Thank you so much Mr Gonzalez." I said and smiled as I held my schedule for school. He smiled.

"My pleasure Ms Marano. You have the best grades!" He said. "I try." I said and he laughed.

"Well the bell is gonna ring in a few minutes." He said. I nodded and was about to walk away when he said.

"Oh be careful though." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have a student. Ross lynch. He's a very smart kid and I can tell but he's uh kinda weird." He said. Well for a principal that's kind of harsh to say.

"I don't think no one is weird. Everyone is unique in there own way Mr Gonzalez and since your the principal you should be the one not judging." And with that I walked away. I didn't snap at him I just told him the truth. I wonder who Ross is. As I was walking to class a girl with curly hair came up to me.

"Hey." She said. I smiled. "Hi." I replied.

"Your new here?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'm raini." She said and we shook hands.

"I'm Laura." I said and smiled.

"Want me to show you around?" She asked.

"Sure. I could really use some help around here. We were about to walk when Mr Gonzalez stopped us.

"Ms Rodriguez. You skipped you detention yesterday so you have to come with me and have it today." Raini rolled her eyes and turned around and smiled.

"Right." She said.

"Sorry maybe I can show you later?" I nodded.

"Hey real quick um do you happen to know who Ross lynch is?" I asked. She nodded. "Yea he's cool but people think he's weird."

"Why?"

"Cause he had a best friend named Melanie but she died and he won't have any other friends but calum and me. They make fun of him cause they think he sees her and is crazy." She said and frowned.

"That's just...rude." I said. She nodded.

"If you wanna talk to him, his locker is B21." I smiled.

"That's funny my locker is B22." I said. She smiled.

"Anyway thanks for the help raini."

"Sure well gotta go. Bye." She said and walked away with the principal. I watched them lead and started walking to my locker. There's something about Ross I feel for him. I just don't know what. I walked to locker and then Ross talking with a red headed boy. Must be calum. Then I saw them do a hand shake and calum walked away and Ross turned to his locker and opened it. I took a deep breath and walked up to Ross.

"Hi." I said and smiled. He didn't look away from his locker. He looked up.

"Hey." He said. I smiled.

"I'm Laura." I said.

"Cool. Anything else?" He asked. Why is he acting like that?

"Um I was wondering if you can show me around. I'm new here." The bell ringed. "Can't." He said. "Maybe later?" And with that he closed his locker and walked to class.

"Ok!" I said. I looked at my paper and saw it was 107. Math. It took my a few minutes to get to class and I explained why I came late so I didn't get in trouble. When I turned around I saw Ross sitting there. Well this is more awkward! Turns out we had all of our classes together. Even gym our last period.

"Hey why is Ross alone?" I asked raini while the stretching out.

"He doesn't want to have a partner." She said.

"Never?"

"Yup."

"Wow." I felt really bad. I have to talk to Ross. I have this feeling for him. He seems like a nice boy he just doesn't want any but I'm willing to try.

**_ Hey guys!(: sorry this chapter is short I have to study for ISAT. It's a test that we all have to have. So I might not update in a while it I'll try for you guys!(: Review on wha you think and what should I write about next!(: Bye!(:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!(: & btw Mrs-Trunks-Brief yes I do study the ISAT. I don't want to but my mom forces me to and if don't bye bye ipod and phone(x _**

**_Anyway enjoy!(: _**

Laura's POV

It's Thursday and also as my second day in this school. It was lunch time and I saw everyone. I was about to sit next to raini when I saw Ross sitting alone at a table. I walked up to the table and set my tray down and sat in the other chair that's in front of him.

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can't a girl make friends?" I asked and started to eat.

"Not with a weird guy like me." He replied.

"Ross I don't think your weird." I said. "I think your unique." He laughed witch I can tell is a fake laugh.

"Look." He said. "If this is a prank. Then just go away." He said and looked at me. I looked up from my sand witch.

"If you think this is a prank then your wrong. Why would I be here. Would I be trying to be nice to you? I know what happened between you and Melanie and I'm sorry but not everyone is the same. I don't judge." I said. "I'm trying to be your friend."

"Well stop." He said. "Why would you want to be my friend?"

"Why would I not want to be your friend?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it." I said and threw my tray away and walked away. Please understand Ross.

Ross's POV

Woah. Maybe I should give her a chance. Laura. Melanie. Laura. Melanie. Laura reminds so much of Melanie. Brave. Tough. Isn't afraid to speak her mind. But Melanie. I can't forget about her. I won't. I decided to leave lunch and go to the music room. They have a big piano. I came there and sat down. I remembered the times that Melanie and I would sing songs and play together. It's like it a perfect match.

Flash back

"No Ross the key is C." She said.

"Why?" I playfully asked.

"Because that's how it goes."

"Why?"

"It sounds better."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Why?"

"CAUSE I SAID SO!" She yelled and we both laughed. Oh yea I wanted to tell her something.

"Why?"

"Ross!" She yelled and smiled and laughed witch of course caused me to laugh.

End of flashback

I sat there. Tears forming in my eyes. Then I heard a door open and someone walked in. Laura.

"Hey." She said. I felt my sadness rise up as I heard her voice. She reminded me so much of Melanie. Why?! No one can be like Melanie!

"What?! What is it that you want from me?!" I yelled and stood up.

"Ross I just want us to be friends!" She said.

"But why everyone hates me!"

"For no damn reason!" She snapped and walked closer to me.

"Ross you can't be sad for the rests of your life! Don't care what people think of you! I don't think your weird! I think your a great guy! And you need to look at a bright side!"

"Bright side? There is no damn bright side Laura! This isn't no fairy tale!" I said. "I lost my best friend! No one can ever replace her not even you!"

"Don't make things up Ross!" She said and walked closer to me getting mad. "I never said I wanted to replace Melanie and I wouldn't even dare to!" She said and stared at me with serious eyes. She had big beautiful brown eyes just like Melanie.

"If you think your so weird then why was Melanie ever friends with you?!"

"Don't talk about Melanie!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not!" She yelled twice as harder as I did. She started to cough. I noticed tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head.

"You know what?" She said. "I'm done trying." "I'm sorry for bothering you. I won't do it again." And with that she turned around and walked away. Now I feel like a total jerk.

"Ross..." I heard someone say. She sounded like...Melanie.

"Melanie?" I said.

"Let me go." She said. "Give Laura a chance." I shook my head trying to see her. Sometimes she does appear and I see her but not always.

"No. I can't."

"You have to." She said softly. Her voice was beautiful just like her.

"Melanie your my best friend. I can't replace you."

"Your not." She said. "Be friends with her. Before it's to late." She said. I sat down and started to cry. I punched the wall and ran my hands through my hair.

Why did you have to leave me Melanie? Why? Where did you go?

Later that day

Laura's POV

I sat there crying at home sitting on the couch. I can't give up on Ross. I don't how he talks to me. He's special and deserves love and attention. I'll do what ever it takes. Melanie must have been a great best friend. I would never want to replace her. I wouldn't even dare to. Never.

They must've been great best friends because he got effected so bad when she died. If only he gave me a chance. I'm not saying were gonna be best friends and all of that. I just want to be friends that's all I'm asking. To get to know him. It's like he pushes the people that can possibly care for him. Why does he do that? He didn't do that to raini and calum. Why me? After all the crying I got tired and fell asleep.

The next day

I was walking to school. Still depressed. My throat was Hutton for all those yelling. I walked to my locker and opened it. I felt some one beside me. I looked away from my locker and at the person. Ross.

"Hey." He said.

"It's about time you said hey to me." I said and laughed and he smiled. First time I've seen him smile.

"Laura I'm so sorry-" I cut him off.

"No it's okay." I said. "You don't want to be friends then I'll have to respect that." "And-" he cut me off.

"Can I talk now?" I sighed and nodded.

"Laura I'm sorry for acting like that. It's just it's hard. I'd really like for us to be friends." He said. I just looked at him. For some reason tears were forming in my eyes. Why? I just smiled.

"It's just gonna take some time." He said. He smiled and so did I.

"Friends?" He asked and took out some flowers behind him. I looked at them and then at him. A tear ran down my face and I smiled nodding my head quickly. He handed me the flowers and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged back smiled.

Ross's POV

I held Laura close to me. Her skinny arms around my neck. I couldn't help but smile. I'm gonna give Laura a chance. Maybe she's right. Not everyone is the same. No own has ever don't this much work to be my friend. Only her and calum and raini. But still I don't think they can replace Melanie. I'll always love Melanie and always will. As I held Laura to me she dispersed something in my ear.

"Thank you." She said softly. Just like Melanie would talk when she's crying.

"For what?" I whispered.

"For..." She stopped. "Giving me a chance." She said and hugged me tighter. I smiled and hugged her tighter. I smiled and I could tell that she smiled even though I couldn't see her. I'm gonna give her a chance.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried to add some raura in it but as friends. It's gonna take some time for raura to come in as you can see by Ross's life with Melanie. To be honest I feel bad for them. Even though it's a fanfic I felt emotional writing this. Not all friends try this hard. But some do and I respect that. Anyway enough about me! Review on what you think! Any predictions? Any ideas? It means a lot! You guys rock! Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Tell me if you guys want me to write longer!(: _**

**_Bye!(:_**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

It was finally Friday and ally and I decided to go to my house. We were gonna get to know each other better. And we did. We talked about everything and things we liked and things we didn't. What I didn't like was that she and Melanie had many things in common. Both liked red. Both know how to write songs. Can't dance. And more. Why? After talking about something funny she got serious.

"Austin?" She asked.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Will you ever let Melanie go?" She asked. That broke my heart. Melanie. Melanie. Melanie. Was all I can think of.

"No." I said.

"Didn't she tell you to-"

"I don't care!" I yelled. "I'm never going to forget about her! Ever!"

"Ok Austin im sorry I-"

"No stop bringing Melanie up! What do you want to replace her! Well guess what! No that's not gonna happen!"

"Austin I never said that! Stop putting fucking words in my mouth!" She yelled. I felt like a big jerk yelling at her.

"You know what I know yo don't want us to be friends." She said tears forming in her eyes. "You should've never gave me a chance if all your gonna do is yell at me." She said. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Ally look I'm-" she cut me off.

"NO! I'm done. For real this time. I should've never came to that school. I never should've talked to you."

"That was a mistake." I said.

"No I was a mistake for ever coming into your damn life but don't worry I'll never come back." And with that she grabbed her book bag and left. I hate myself. Why do I keep on screwing up? Why?! Melanie! Why did you have to leave. If you never left them none of this would've never happened.

I went down stairs and played the piano. I started to play some keys and wrote a song my self. After what seemed like 2 hours I finished. This song is for ally. I want to song it to her but. I'm afraid I'm gonna screw up with her this time. This time. I've been screwing up with her. She deserves better than this. Than me. Then being my friend. She's just wasting her time with me.

**_Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated and I'm working on so many stories that I haven't had time to update so this chapter is really short. I'm also having writers block. Review some ideas what you want me to write about next. I would really appreciate it. Please don't hate me I'm just busy but I will update more I promise. _**

**_Bye! You guys rock! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story! I'm gonna continue it! I was reading my story and realized I changed it from raura to auslly! Wow! Sorry but it's a raura story so just imagine the last chapter as a raura one my bad again.  
Review if you want me to continue and I'm still really sorry!


End file.
